Digimon The Movie, Shixona's Story
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: As the title suggests, it's all from Shixona's POV, and it's how the movie went down in her eyes. Thanks to , I was able to write this. First half is with Diaboromon, second half is with the 02 crew.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I've been watching the movie a bit much lately, so I'm gonna jump into this one and write out the movie from Shixona's POV. It'll start after the event where Kari &amp; Tai met Botamon first, a bit into the next part. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and his digivolutions.

Digimon The Movie, Shixona's Story

Part 1

"My gods, Tai, you have no luck, do you?" I teased my cousin as he groaned about Kari sending that email before leaving for her friend's birthday party.

"Shut it, Shixona…" he grumbled, smacking his head on the desk. That's when the alert popped up saying that the email didn't go through. Tai looked up, irritated, and glared when he saw the screen. As he threw a little hissy fit, he suddenly fell over in the desk chair. I couldn't resist laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Sure it is!" I smirked, flicking my cap up more so I could see better. We went out to the living room, where Mrs. Kamiya, my aunt, was in the kitchen.

"Mom, can I make a complaint?" Tai muttered as I followed him. "Well, Kari's eating birthday cake right now and all we have is leftover tofu."

"I can make you a cake, Tai. Hand me an egg, please," my aunt replied.

"No."

"I wanted to use up the rest of that wheat germ, anyway," she shrugged, and I gagged internally. Honestly, I hate her cooking. Which is why I brought my own snacks over. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and whoever was at the door pounded on it urgently. "You get the door and I'll start on that cake," she told Tai, and he walked over to the door with an egg in his hand. I followed, wondering who it was. It turned out to be Izzy, who was sweaty and panting.

"Izzy, you're all sweaty. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, it's about the egg," he said. We looked at him, confused. "The egg has already hatched."

"Huh?" Tai uttered, looking at the egg in his hand.

"Aw, not that egg!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What are you going on about, then?" I demanded.

"The Digi-Egg!" he explained, and then we went into Tai's room to look at what Izzy was talking about on the rusty-haired boy's computer. "My Digimon Analyzer doesn't even recognize it."

"Looks like a cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens," Tai commented once we saw it.

"I think it's part Digimon, part virus," Izzy theorized.

"A Digimon with a virus, so?" Tai shrugged, and I slapped the back of his head. I couldn't believe he didn't understand.

"Are you kidding? If it stays on the internet, it could wipe out all technology as we know it!" Izzy told him.

"If it just hatched, how do you know all this stuff?" I asked, genuinely curious. Izzy told us about this kid Willis, who had apparently emailed him. He then proceeded to tell us that Willis was only in elementary school, but was taking college courses in Colorado. Tai seemed irked at that.

"Hey, look! It digivolved!" I said suddenly, pointing at the screen.

"He's sending another email," Tai told us. "It says, 'I'm hungry!' What, am I supposed to call for a pizza?" I groaned at that.

"Oh no! He's eating computer data!" Izzy yelped. "And when he's done with this buffet line, he's gonna look for a data base with even more food!"

"More food? What does he expect to find? A grocery store?" I growled, frustrated.

"Tai, Shixona, I made beef jerky shakes!" my aunt called to us, and we quickly ran to Mr. Kamiya's study.

"No thanks, Mom!" Tai said as we ran past.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We need to use Dad's computer!" he told her, and Izzy drank his shake and thanked her before shutting the door. Izzy started moving my uncle's stuff around, and carefully placed the computer on the floor. After a bit of bickering between the pair, Izzy got us online.

"He's digivolved again!" I gasped, looking at the screen.

"My name is Keramon," it said.

"I think he's at the rookie level," Izzy guessed.

"This soon? He's digivolving too quickly!" Tai growled.

"He's probably at a fast food website," I muttered.

"Now what?" Tai wondered.

"Nothing now," Izzy sighed.

"You mean we have to sit here and watch that thing eat us out of house and homepage?" Tai grumbled. "I wish Agumon was here to help us."

"Tai!" came Agumon's voice.

"I can almost hear him now," Tai sighed.

"You _can_ hear me!" Agumon insisted.

"It's like he was here," the brunette mumbled.

"I am here!" Agumon's voice shouted from the computer.

"Huh? Agumon! Where are you? I can barely hear you! Take me off speaker phone!" Tai yelped, looking about wildly.

"It's a transmission," Izzy told us.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"From the Digital World," he added, opening the transmission, and an image of Agumon and Gennai appeared on the screen.

"Tai! Tai!" Agumon cheered, hopping up and down happily.

"Agumon!" Tai smiled.

"And he's with Gennai!" I grinned.

"It's been a long time," Gennai laughed lightly. Then Tentomon and Silvmon appeared.

"Don't forget us!" they said.

"Tentomon!" Izzy smiled warmly.

"Silvmon!" I grinned wider.

"Who else is there?" Tai wondered. A door opened in the image, and the other digidestined's Digimon came in.

"Biyomon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Palmon!"

"Patamon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"We need to talk," Gennai said urgently. "Something's threatening the internet."

"We know," I replied grimly. "The Digimon is already causing problems in our world."

"I'm not sure it is a Digimon," Gennai hummed thoughtfully.

"But it is dangerous," Silvmon insisted. "The Dark Masters were cupcakes compared to this guy."

"We've found a way to enter the internet," Gabumon told us.

"We'll help you guys because you're the best friends we've ever had!" Patamon squealed happily.

"What better way to express friendship than to save your world!" Tentomon added.

"Tentomon," Izzy smiled softly.

"Please, don't get so emotional," Tentomon said, his voice sounding a bit thick.

"Thanks a lot, you guys," Tai told them gratefully. "You won't be alone! We'll be right with you here on the computer. Izzy, Shixona, Digivices!" We held them up, already good to go.

"We're one step ahead of ya, Tai," I smirked.

"Our Digivices will help you digivolve and together we'll squash that bug!" Tai declared. The Digimon on the monitor cheered happily.

"It'll take a minute for Agumon, Tentomon, and Silvmon to get on the net," Gennai told us. "My modem's older than I am." And then the transmission ended.

"I'll call the other digidestined so their Digimon can help, too!" Tai said suddenly, and then ran to grab the phone. As he struggled to get a hold of the others, I leaned against the doorframe while Izzy helped Mrs. Kamiya in the kitchen. There was more squabbling between Tai and Izzy, and then after an attempt at getting a hold of Sora, who was still pissed at Tai over the hairpin thing, we went back to the computers, where Meeko, Tai's cat, was staring at the screen.

"Meeko, get down from there," Tai scolded. "Agumon, Tentomon, and Silvmon should be on the internet by now." We got a hold of them on the net, and Tai said, "You're going to need a password."

"You can use my password," Izzy told them. "Prodigious!"

"Prodigious!" they cried out.

"They're in!" I smiled.

"So this is what the internet looks like," Agumon remarked.

"They need new wallpaper," Silvmon nodded.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," Tentomon grumbled. "It's my bath night."

"There he is," I said. "Go get him!"

"He doesn't know we're here yet," Tentomon pointed out.

"Let's sneak up on him quietly," Silvmon whispered.

"_Super Shocker!_" Tentomon cried out, electrocuting Keramon.

"That's quietly?" Agumon snorted. "_Pepper Breath!_" He shot a series of fireballs at Keramon, and Silvmon shot past.

"_Silver Pulse!_" he shouted, firing a blast of silver energy at him.

"Huh? It should have worked, but it didn't," I frowned.

"Hey, Keramon's sending us an email," Tai said suddenly. "It says, 'So you like to play games, huh?' I have a bad feeling about this, Agumon." Agumon hummed in agreement.

"You'd better digivolve, all three of you. Now!" Izzy urged, and they began to digivolve.

"Agumon, digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Silvmon, digivolve to…Silvdramon!"

"_Bug Blaster!_" Keramon shouted, firing several shot of bug energy at them.

"_Electro Shocker!_"

"_Nova Blast!_"

"_Draco Blast!_"

The trio fired their attacks at him, and even though Kabuterimon's attacks missed, Greymon and Silvdramon hit him.

"You guys make this stuff look easy!" Tai grinned. I sighed at his cockiness.

"Um, hold that thought," Izzy said, and we looked at him.

"Keramon, digivolve to…Infermon!" We then saw a hard-shelled insectoid Digimon take Keramon's place, and I growled under my breath, glaring at him.

"No way! He's digivolved again!" Tai gasped.

"I've never seen this before," Izzy remarked. "Now he's at the champion level like Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Silvdramon."

"_Electro Shocker!_"

"_Nova Blast!_"

"_Draco Blast!_" The three champion Digimon attacked Infermon, and their attacks hit successfully, but then he emerged from the smoke unharmed.

"He's stronger than a champion!" Silvdramon warned.

"Spider Shooter!" Infermon shouted, and fired several shots at our Digimon. Kabuterimon was hit first, and then Silvdramon.

"Kabuterimon! Silvdramon! UH!" Greymon yelled, and then he was hit.

"Silvdramon!" I yelped worriedly.

"Greymon, no!" Tai cried out.

"I think I've figured it out," Izzy said, and we looked at him for the answer. "He's bypassed the champion level and digivolved straight to the ultimate level. He's too strong for our Digimon!"

"Then they're just going to have to digivolve again!" I growled, and then we began to have them digivolve to ultimate.

"Greymon, digivolve to…Metalgreymon!" Metalgreymon shouted, but wasn't fast enough to digivolve. The same went for Megakabuterimon and Aurasilvdramon. Infermon shot at them as they digivolved, and then he escaped to another part of the internet.

"Agumon, say something!" Tai pleaded.

"Don't take me out, coach," Agumon mumbled, dazed.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelped.

"I'm fine, just one question. Who's Tentomon?" Tentomon asked.

"Silvmon? Are you okay?" I questioned my friend.

"I'll be…fine…" he grumbled, looking a bit dizzy.

"They'll be okay, Tai and Shixona," Izzy assured us. "They just need to rest for a while."

"I can't believe that three Digimon at the champion level weren't enough!" I exclaimed, irritated. "We're never gonna be able to defeat this thing!"

"Check this out, guys," Izzy said, pulling up his email. "We're getting emails from all over the world. Here's one from that kid Willis in America. It says, 'Izzy, this is all my fault. Find a way to slow him down.'"

"What does he mean, his fault?" I wondered, feeling a bit suspicious.

"I don't know. Hey, Infermon is emailing us, too!" he gasped, pulling up the email.

"Why is he saying 'Hello' over and over again?" Tai asked.

"Look at the address!" Izzy yelped. "He's at the telephone company taking over all the phone lines! If we lose our phone connection we're finished. That's the only way we have access to the internet."

"I've got to warn everyone!" Tai growled, and picked up the phone. While he attempted to call, I thought to myself about what we could do. If we could get a hold of Matt and T.K., then we could stand a chance! After all, we'd have three mega level Digimon on our side by then!

"All the phones are dead!" Tai suddenly wailed to Izzy.

"That Digimon did it," I grumbled, gently rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Not a single call can get through!" Tai added. Out of nowhere, the phone rang, and my cousin was quick to pick up. "Hello, this is Tai." After a second, he looked horrified. "It's Infermon…"

"Connection…terminated…" Izzy looked back at us, mortified.

"What…next?" Tai groaned, and I slammed my fist against the wall, frustrated. Suddenly, Izzy got to his feet and dashed off, telling us he would be back soon. Tai and I walked out to the living room, where my cousin flopped over the back of the couch with another groan.

"What's the matter with you?" my aunt asked him. He merely groaned again. "Hey, have you heard? The phones are out." As we listened to the TV report, we got information that could help us. We looked at each other with a nod, deciding to play some phone tag with the new system. Finally, after some messaging, Izzy returned.

"Hi, Izzy. Welcome back," Mrs. Kamiya greeted.

"Thank you. So, uh, when is everybody coming over?" he asked, but Tai groaned yet again. "Cheer up already."

"We haven't heard from anyone yet," I explained.

"What happened to the good old days when we were a team?" Tai wondered idly.

"We are a team, Tai, but we're just kind of spread out now," Izzy reminded him.

"By the way, where did you disappear to?" I asked him pointedly.

"Well, I went to pick up this," Izzy smirked, holding up some kind of device.

"What is it?" Tai questioned.

"A satellite uplink," the rusty-haired teen replied simply. "We can get on the internet by tapping into the military's satellite system."

"Izzy, you're a genius!" I grinned brightly. "How does it work?"

"Well, do you know what a semi-conductor is?" he began.

"A guy who works part time on a train?" Tai guessed, uncertain.

"Never mind," Izzy sighed.

"Is it hooked up yet?" I asked eagerly.

"Almost. In the meantime, check the messages to see if anyone's called back," he reminded us.

"Oh, I forgot," Tai nodded. After we listened to the message, we smiled at each other.

"Good old Matt," Izzy remarked. I smirked, thinking that we would definitely be able to defeat Infermon now, especially with Matt and T.K.

"I knew that somebody from the team would come through," I smirked.

"Hey, Matt, did you and T.K. bring your digivices with you?" Tai asked into the phone, leaving the next message.

"This is T.K. Of course we have them. What's going on?" T.K.'s message said.

"An evil Digimon has taken over the internet," Izzy said into the phone. "Agumon, Tentomon, and Silvmon are fighting it now, but they need help. Get your digivices to a computer as fast as you can."

"Guys, the closest thing my grandmother has to a computer is an egg timer," Matt's voicemail said. "We're going into town to find one."

"The uplink's working! We're back online!" Izzy notified us, and we hurried over to join him by the computers.

"Now let's exterminate that bug!" I declared, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"He left the phone company. Now where is he?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"Look, he sent another email," I told them, pulling it up and reading it. "'I'm close to him.' Close to who?"

"He's in America," Izzy muttered.

"He doesn't even have a green card," Tai joked.

"Well, the Digimon's in New York. He's eaten all the data at Kennedy Airport ad now he's heading for the subway system," Izzy informed us.

"Good. That will definitely slow him down for sure," I nodded as Izzy sipped at his potato juice from earlier that my aunt had given him.

"I'd better email Willis and let him know that Infermon is heading in his direction," he said matter-of-factly. "I do have one question, though. What do you think the Digimon would have been like if the virus never attacked it?"

"I have a question, too. Why are you still drinking that junk?" the brunette demanded, and I retched slightly at the thought of drinking it.

"Look, just because you don't like to eat healthy doesn't mean I don't," Izzy shrugged.

"Don't say he didn't warn you," I muttered. Suddenly, a video chat window popped up, showing Matt and T.K.

"Matt!" Tai and I grinned.

"We got the digivices!" Matt said, and the brothers held theirs up.

"Now what?" T.K. asked.

"Awesome. We'll tell Gennai to upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net," I told them.

"You can do that?" the older blonde questioned, surprised.

"That sounds like fun," a barber guy in the background remarked. "Usually I just play solitaire on that thing, but I—"

"Careful boy! You almost cut my ear off!" the customer in the chair barked.

"Kids today are so smart, aren't they?" an old man to the side smiled.

"I still can't set the time on my VCR," the old woman next to her added.

"Hey, Matt, who are all those weird people?" my cousin inquired, and I slapped him upside the head.

"Don't be rude!" I snapped.

"They're not weird, they're my best friends!" Matt smiled awkwardly, and then added in a whisper, "Considering this is the only computer in town."

"Gennai's transfer of the Digimon is almost complete," Tai told us all, rubbing the sore spot where I'd slapped him. Izzy finished his potato juice and then eyed Tai's. My aunt knew I didn't eat here. I always fed her some crap about allergies.

"Ah," Izzy sighed in relief. "Hey, can I have yours?" He looked at Tai as he spoke.

"Izzy, you're the bravest kid I've ever known," Tai groaned. Finally, we got the five of them together, and they got in to where Infermon was. When they got in, he was perched on what resembled a railroad track piece.

"I'm looking for the programmer. Don't interfere!" Infermon taunted.

"He's teasing us," I growled furiously.

"Oh, yeah? Then let's get him!" Tai declared.

"It's time to digivolve!" Matt shouted.

"Gabumon!"

"Agumon!"

"Silvmon!"

"Warp digivolve to…" the three said in unison.

"Wargreymon!"

"Metalgarurumon!"

"Megasilvdramon!" Megasilvdramon was a force to be reckoned with, what with his "Silver Aura" and "Draco Blade" attacks. He had a glittering silver aura around him, matching his glittering silver plated armor that covers his body. The spines on the end of his tail from before like with Silvdramon and Silvlightdramon had become an axe blade on both sides. His horns were curved forward, arching over his head to point at his enemies, and his wings and body had become larger.

Now we had our three mega level Digimon against Infermon. He couldn't possibly win now! Wargreymon flew at him, Metalgarurumon and Megasilvdramon right behind him. Wargreymon struck him first, making Infermon spin from the force of the impact. Metalgarurumon and Megasilvdramon rebounded, kicking off another piece of railroad and smashing into him, too.

"All right!" I cheered.

"Patamon, you better digivolve," T.K. told the little Digimon.

"Right," Patamon nodded. "Patamon digivolve to…" Suddenly, Infermon leaped at Patamon.

"Infermon digivolve to…Diaboromon!" And in Infermon's place was a devilish-looking insectoid Digimon.

"What's going on?" Matt demanded.

"He's digivolved!" I gasped.

"_Cable Crusher!_" Diaboromon shot one of his arms at Patamon, who looked up, alarmed.

"Ah!" he yelped.

"Look out, Patamon!" T.K. yelled, but it was too late; Patamon was pinned against the beam.

"I'll save him! Ah!" Tentomon declared, but was pinned by Diaboromon's other arm.

"Oh, Patamon, are you okay?!" T.K. demanded of his Digimon.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelped.

"I'm fine, but what about Patamon?" Tentomon assured Izzy.

"Patamon! Speak to me! Come on! Get up! Say something! I'm coming! I'll come get you!" T.K. screamed.

"T.K., you can't," Matt whispered to his brother. Speaking to Metalgarurumon, he snarled, "But you can!"

"Wipe him out!" Tai and I ordered in unison.

"_Ice Wolf Bite!_" Metalgarurumon howled, firing several freezing missiles from his body.

"_Silver Aura!_" Megasilvdramon roared, shooting a sphere of his silver aura from his claws at Diaboromon.

"_Web Wrecker!_" Diaboromon countered, shooting at them, but only managing to hit Metalgarurumon. Megasilvdramon swung his tail at Diaboromon, snarling.

"_Draco Blade!_" he shouted, striking him. Wargreymon shot past, and swung at him as Diaboromon broke off his right gauntlet, smashing him with a powerful punch and sending Diaboromon flying.

"Metalgarurumon, circle around! Wargreymon, attack!" Tai ordered.

"Megasilvdramon, help them!" I added. Izzy began to struggle to stay still, and he eventually got Tai's attention about having to use the bathroom. They both knew it had to be Mrs. Kamiya's recipes, and I snorted as he ran to the bathroom. Of course it's that! Those recipes of hers are toxic.

"Tai, Shixona, something's wrong," Matt alerted us.

"Huh? Oh no! They're slowing down!" I gasped, and Tai began to shake the computer, resulting in a blue screen of death. I gasped in horror, and then smacked my cousin again. "Look what you did, Tai!"

"Ah, I feel a lot better," Izzy sighed in relief as he walked back in.

"I didn't touch anything! I swear!" Tai swore as Izzy caught sight of the screen.

"Ah! Tai, what did you do?!"

"It wasn't my fault! Besides, who told you to go to the bathroom at such an important time?" Tai retorted.

"Like I had a choice!" Izzy snorted. "Oh, why did you crash the computer? Now it has to reboot!"

"Well, it's not like I did it on purpose or anything!" Tai snapped.

"Yeah, right. Just like it wasn't your fault with Sora."

"That wasn't…my fault. Oh, okay, maybe it was."

"What happened?" Izzy inquired, and Tai explained. "That's what you fought about?"

"I tried to apologize, but she won't return my phone calls," Tai sighed.

"We're back online, guys!" I alerted them.

"Wargreymon!" Tai shouted.

"Megasilvdramon…!" I breathed, horrified by the sight before us on the computer screen.

"Hey, guys, where were you? You three sure picked a lousy time to take a lunch break," Matt demanded.

"What happened to him? Wargreymon!" Tai yelled.

"Tai, I can't move!" Wargreymon growled, trying hard to move.

"We let them down… We should have been there," I whispered.

"'Your Digimon's a loser,'" Izzy read. I glared at him, knowing this was bad timing.

"What did you say?!" Tai demanded.

"'How could three mega level Digimon get beat by one lousy bug? Wargreymon and Megasilvdramon quit like cowards,'" Izzy continued, but then Tai punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Take that back!" Tai barked, grabbing him by the collar.

"I was reading an email from another kid!" Izzy defended himself.

"Well, you didn't have to read it so well," I snapped at him.

"Hey, you guys, this isn't the time to be fighting," Matt reminded us.

"Stupid emails…" Tai grumbled.

"Diaboromon's back. Another email," I said, pulling up the new email. "'Who can count backwards from ten?' Huh? Is he giving us a math test?"

"Hey, what's with the timer?" Matt wondered, and we watched in horror as Diaboromon began to multiply.

"He's making copies of himself," Tai breathed. "He's multiplying."

"It gets worse. The USA just launched two nuclear missiles," Izzy informed us.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Willis says the government has no explanation for it, but he found out that Diaboromon's in the Pentagon's computer," he nodded. "I hope I didn't lead him there with my satellite uplink. One of the missiles is headed to Colorado! They're going to land in less than ten minutes!"

"That explains the timer, but what's in Colorado?" I wondered aloud.

"I have no idea. In the meantime Diaboromon keeps multiplying," the rust-haired teen shrugged.

"But the military has the power to stop it, right?" Tai asked.

"Every country is trying to intercept them, including Japan," Izzy replied. "But Diaboromon had infiltrated all the computers and is rerouting them to fall harmlessly in the ocean near Hawaii. I've got the trajectory for the other missile. Let me calculate. Four carry the two, times three… Tai, Shixona, it's headed right for this neighborhood!" Then he started reading some of the fan mail.

"We're trying to save the world and you're reading fan mail?!" I barked at him.

"We just lost our connection!" he yelped.

"Great," Tai groaned.

"Don't worry. I'll get it back," Izzy assured us. "Listen, I think that if we defeat the original Diaboromon, the rest will disappear."

"What?" Tai and I uttered.

"All we have to do is destroy each one until we find the original," he explained.

"Sounds great! How many of them so far?" Tai asked.

"Oh, no!" Izzy yelped.

"Spit it out, Izzy. How many are there?" I snapped, getting impatient.

"There are over 75,000 and counting," the rust-haired teen answered, pale.

"Tai."

"Shixona."

"What's that? It didn't sound like my stomach," Izzy frowned. We looked to the computer monitor to see Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, and Megasilvdramon looking after where Diaboromon had gone.

"Huh?" Tai said, and I was quick to scoot in next to him.

"Have faith. We'll find the original," Wargreymon and Megasilvdramon growled.

"Wargreymon," Tai murmured.

"Megasilvdramon," I whispered.

"I'll help you," Metalgarurumon added, and went after them.

"Metalgarurumon," Matt breathed.

"They're so slow," Izzy muttered, but then perked up in realization. "It's because of all the emails! They're slowing down our Digimons' processing speed. I've got to write to everybody and tell them to stop emailing us until our Digimon are back to full strength."

"Are you crazy, Izzy? Do you know how long that'll take? There's no time!" Tai growled at him. Tai and I watched helplessly as the three mega level Digimon pursued Diaboromon through the internet.

"Don't give up, guys, no matter what happens. Don't give up," I urged. They eventually made it to where all the copies and the original Diaboromon were at, and they were literally crawling all over each other for lack of space.

"Don't interfere!" they all warned, the words being echoed several times by the thousands of copies.

"How many copies of Diaboromon are there now?" Tai wondered aloud.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. I stopped keeping track a while ago," Izzy admitted. "It's got to be over a million." Suddenly, all of the Diaboromon began to shoot their Web Wrecker attacks at our Digimon, and they flew above, trying to dodge to the best of their ability. Out of nowhere, Metalgarurumon was shot and hit, making Matt gasp in horror.

"Metalgarurumon!" Tai yelled, and then Wargreymon and Megasilvdramon were struck as well.

"Wargreymon and Megasilvdramon are starting to slow down again!" T.K. shouted.

"It's the emails. They're coming in faster than ever!" Izzy explained. "They're slowing down the processing speed even more!"

"They're sitting ducks out there!" I hissed.

"Please, guys, stop writing," Izzy muttered, typing out something on his laptop. "I know your intentions are good, but you're really hurting our cause. Your emails are putting our Digimon in danger." That's when the smoke and wreckage cleared from the assault on the trio, and tears welled up in my eyes from the sight of Megasilvdramon collapsed, his aura gone.

"Wargreymon," Tai breathed. "Wargreymon. I've got to help. There must be a way."

"Megasilvdramon," I whimpered. What happened next, I don't think anyone could explain. Tai and I ended up in the internet, struggling our way to our Digimon.

"Wargreymon, I'm here," my cousin told his partner as he reached him.

"Megasilvdramon, wake up, please!" I pleaded with my best friend, holding myself close to his head. Matt was also on the internet, and had reached Metalgarurumon.

"Metalgarurumon," the blonde called out. "Wake up. Don't quit now. Why won't he answer me, Tai and Shixona?"

"Keep trying, Matt," I urged, gently shaking the thick silver armor on Megasilvdramon's bottom jaw.

"Listen, I don't have a whistle to wake you, but I want you to know you're not alone, okay?" Tai murmured to Wargreymon. "And the mail keeps coming. It won't stop! Kids from all over the world are writing to you. They need your help. You're the only one that can do it. Feel their hope. Feel their strength!" Wargreymon coughed weakly before responding.

"I feel them," he replied, his eyes beginning to glow. His Brave Shield on his back sealed together, and then his body disappeared into his head with light bursts. Metalgarurumon's blade tips on his back shrank into his body, which then also disappeared into his head like Wargreymon. The two Digimon's heads then extended out to form arms with the heads as hands, and Wargreymon's Brave Shield formed the shoulder for his side. A huge digi-egg formed from the two, and Megasilvdramon began to glow again with that familiar aura. Then it became brighter, and he merged into the digi-egg. Finally, the glow began to die down, and Matt, Tai, and I went to the new Digimon formed between the three.

"Part Wargreymon and Megasilvdramon," Izzy murmured.

"Part Metalgarurumon," T.K. said.

"They digivolved together to create—" Izzy started to say, but the new Digimon appeared and finished it for him.

"Omnimon!" he shouted, swirling his glowing silver cape with the dragon's head on it to flow behind him. (I know what Omnimon looks like, but just go with it for my sake, please.) The Diaboromon copies all began to fire at us again, just like before, but now we had the power to stop those attacks. Omnimon waved his Wargreymon hand, releasing a powerful blade from the mouth. "_Transcendent Sword!_"

"Hurry!" Tai and I yelled, and at the last possible second, he whipped his sword at the Web Wrecker shots, reflecting them back at the copies and destroying hundreds of them.

"_Supreme Cannon!_" Omnimon cried out, revealing a large cannon in the Metalgarurumon head's mouth. He began to fire several shots at the copies, destroying them all until only the original Diaboromon was left.

"Tai, Shixona, there's the original. Get him, we're running out of time!" Izzy warned us.

"Omnimon!" Matt exclaimed.

"Quick, attack!" Tai ordered, but then Diaboromon leapt somewhere out of our sight. "Where is he? One minute to go!"

"He keeps moving," I growled. "Every time we get him in our sight, he jumps somewhere else!" Then we heard Izzy from the real world.

"The emails! If I forward him the emails, it will slow him down just as it did us! Keep sending them, kids!" he urged, and then typed out a few keys on his laptop. Diaboromon laughed wickedly as he jumped all over the place, ensuring his safety. "You've got mail!" Izzy yelled, hitting the enter key on his laptop. Diaboromon suddenly stilled, struggling to move, but it was too late for him. We had him locked in our sight.

"Ten seconds left!" I shrieked.

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Tai screamed, and then Omnimon stabbed Diaboromon right in the head with his Transcendent Sword, destroying him.

"Connection. Terminated," the evil Digimon uttered before his body melted away. The fight was now over, and Tai, Matt, and I all went back to the real world where we belonged. Izzy flung himself over the balcony, pale and sweaty, along with Tai.

"I'm…about…to barf," Izzy panted.

"Wait till you try the cake!" Tai retorted, making me laugh.

"And again, this is why I pack my own snacks," I smirked.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my version of the first part of the movie! I'll have the second part posted hopefully soon, and let me know if you want the very beginning where the egg comes out of the computer, too. I can try and do that one, but there's not much of a difference, in my mind. R&amp;R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you guys like this! Now to introduce the second half! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon The Movie, Shixona's Story

Part 2

X*X(4 Years Later)X*X

It was all of the new digidestined and their Digimon, plus Silvmon and me all hanging out on the beach. Davis and Demiveemon were watching a crab scuttling along on the sand, Cody and Upamon were building a sand castle, and Yolei and Poromon were tanning nearby. Meanwhile, Silvmon and I were getting ready to go into the warm ocean water. That's when Davis's D-terminal beeped.

"Hmm?" Silvmon perked up at the beep, and I grudgingly threw my towel over my shoulders as the wind picked up. We all went over as Davis dove for his D-terminal.

"The D-terminal!" he crowed, and then read the message from Kari aloud. "'New kid with Digimon'?"

"Yay, a new friend!" Demiveemon squealed, running over.

"She wants us to meet them in Colorado," Davis told us, and I frowned, confused.

"Huh?" Cody and Yolei uttered, puzzled as well.

"Well, how does she expect us to get to America? We don't have the money," Davis frowned as well. After some discussion, Yolei helped us out. Or rather, one of her uncles did. We ended up on a small plane flying to America. "All right, Yolei, explain to me one more time why we have to stop in three different cities?"

"We're using my uncle's frequent flier miles and certain restrictions apply," she answered. After the flight, we then ended up in a taxi in Houston, Texas.

"And why do we have to take this particular taxi company?" I asked, feeling my nerves beginning to fray from the erratic way the driver was driving.

"I have an uncle who lives here in Houston. He has an account with them," Yolei shrugged.

"It's not really that bad," Cody mumbled, holding Upamon close so he wouldn't tumble around the taxi.

"At least it's free!" Yolei pointed out. Silvmon growled at the erratic driving.

"What do you say, guys, want to hear some music?" the cab driver offered.

"Sure, why not?" Davis shrugged, holding Demiveemon close like Cody was with Upamon.

"We'd prefer something on the slow and easy side if you have any," Cody added. Then the taxi driver put on a loud, fast-paced song with a strong beat.

"Sure! I'm pretty good, aren't I?" he asked. No one answered, thankfully, and after the traumatizing drive and another flight, we ended up on the side of a freeway where Yolei waved farewell to another uncle of hers.

"Bye, Uncle Fred, thanks for the lift! Goodbye!" she called to him.

"Yolei, your uncle's a lousy pilot," Davis grumbled.

"According to the map, we're about 60 miles from where we're supposed to meet Kari," Cody piped up.

"And how are we supposed to get there?" I demanded grumpily. I was starting to get tired from all of the traveling, and the jet-lag wasn't helping.

"I have an uncle who owns some horses around here," Yolei suggested.

"No! No more uncles! No more horses! No more planes! No more trains! It's gotta stop!" Davis yelled, and then a large truck that happened to be passing by on the freeway stopped in front of him.

"Did someone say stop?" the driver asked.

"Come on guys, this is our chance!" Cody said eagerly, and we headed to the door to the back of the large truck.

"Well, at least my way we weren't stowaways," Yolei smiled lightly.

"Climb in, it's perfect," Cody ordered, and Davis was quick to take over.

"Let me handle this," he said quickly, and began to explain to the truck driver some nonsense about practicing a truck stop before helping Demiveemon into the truck.

"Let's go," Yolei nodded. Once we were all inside, the driver started up the truck and began to drive off. Strangely enough, there was another kid with what appeared to be a stuffed animal already inside.

"Hey pal, you must have had the same idea we did," Davis grinned at the kid. Then he noticed Demiveemon sniffing the stuffed animal. Silvmon perked up at that, watching it intently. "Hey, would you cut it out? That's rude," he told Demiveemon, bopping him on the head. "Sorry about that. He's…young."

"Davis, guess what? He's a Digimon!" Demiveemon exclaimed, pointing at the stuffed animal.

"I knew it!" Silvmon grinned.

"A what?" Davis gasped.

"Uh oh…" the Digimon muttered.

"Hey, he's right!" Yolei smiled brightly.

"Wow, in America they have Digimon by the truckload," Cody remarked. Later, after we got off the truck, the kid, who we learned was Willis, spoke with us as his Digimon, Terriermon, chatted with our Digimon. I remembered Willis from the whole incident with Diaboromon four years ago, but hadn't met him until now.

"Our Digimon like each other," Willis smiled. "Hey, you know, this is kind of nice. Being around others for a change."

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember it's been me and Willis all alone," Terriermon nodded.

"But having a Digimon makes you a digidestined and we're all part of a team," I frowned, concerned. "Why are you alone?"

"Well, let's just say I have my reasons," he shrugged. He aimed his next sentence towards Yolei. "Anyway, it's nice meeting someone as cute as you."

"Yeah, yeah. Back off there, blondie," Davis grumbled.

"What's the matter with you, Davis? Did I say something wrong?" Willis asked, sounding innocent.

"We found this kid now what do we do?" the cinnamon-haired boy demanded.

"He's just angry because he was hoping to meet up with Kari by now," Cody explained to Willis.

"Well, my family's vacation home is just a couple of towns away from here. You guys can wait there if you want to," Willis offered.

"I'd better email T.K. and Kari to tell them where to meet us," Yolei spoke up.

"Where are they coming from?" the blonde boy asked.

"From New York," I answered, flicking my cap so my face could be seen a little easier.

"Oh, the kids from behind the fence. That girl was cute, too," Willis smiled.

"That's it, lover boy! Leave Kari out of this!" Davis snapped, startling Terriermon into dropping Upamon and Poromon from his grip with his ears.

"I'm sorry," Willis quickly apologized. "Listen, Davis, I wasn't trying to step on anybody's toes. Maybe I should just make a phone call and get us a lift to my house." There was a pay phone nearby, and Willis made a phone call to a pizza place from it. "Hi, I'd like to order a large pizza for delivery with mushrooms, sausage, pepperoni, pineapple, Canadian bacon, anchovies, and green peppers."

"That sounds delicious, Willis, but aren't you going to have anything?" Davis asked.

"If Davis eats it all…" Terriermon said, and then puffed up, making himself look fat and causing Demiveemon and Silvmon to laugh.

"There's not an ounce of fat below my neck!" Davis argued good-naturedly.

"Now, you're going to deliver that pizza to my house, right? Well, would you mind doing me a favor and pick us up on the way?"

"Tell them to forget the whole thing, I'm in the mood for Chinese," Davis grinned.

"Shut up!" Willis snapped at him, but was quick to correct himself on the phone as I smacked Davis over the head. "Oh, no, I said line-up. We'll line up by the side of the road with a sign so we're easy to spot."

"I see you've done this before," Cody commented, already making the sign.

"They'll be here in two minutes or it's free," Willis smiled, hanging up the phone.

"Willis, you're smart," Terriermon remarked.

"Well, it was mostly my idea," Davis smirked.

"Great, then you're buying the pizza," Willis replied.

"Huh?" Davis uttered, shocked. That's when the pizza truck came by.

"Pizza!" the driver yelled.

"Guys, come on. Let's go," Yolei said.

"Why do I have to be the one who pays for it?" Davis whined.

"Hey, it's your pie, you buy. Don't open your big mouth unless it's to eat pizza," the blonde shrugged.

"All right. If I'm paying for it, I get the first half," the cinnamon-haired boy grinned, leaning against the truck. "And then I get the second half, too."

"Huh?" Willis and Terriermon uttered.

"Now that that's settled I guess we're ready to go," Davis laughed, but then the pizza truck driver took off without Davis, Willis, me, and our Digimon, and Davis fell over from the sudden absence of the truck beneath his back.

"We'll tell you how the pizza tasted!" Yolei giggled.

"Oooh, if that driver thinks he's getting a tip, forget it," Davis growled. There was a sudden disturbance in the air, and Silvmon growled warningly. "What is it?" Then a strange Digimon appeared on the side of the road.

"Davis!" Demiveemon yelled, running over to us with Silvmon.

"Destroy!" the strange Digimon roared.

"Kokomon…" Willis breathed.

"You know this Digimon?" I gasped, staring at Willis.

"Demiveemon, quick, digivolve!" Davis ordered the in-training Digimon.

"Demiveemon, digivolve to…Veemon!" Veemon was quick to attack the new foe, launching himself at him. "_V-Head Butt!_" He smashed into the Digimon's chest, causing him to roar angrily.

"_Silver Pulse!_" Silvmon yelled, attacking from the air and launching a pulse of silver energy at him.

"How about a little teamwork?" Davis suggested eagerly, and Veemon held onto Terriermon's legs as the long-eared Digimon took to the air.

"Yah!" the pair cried out, and Silvmon cackled as he followed.

"Pick me up! We'll attack him from the air!" Davis shouted.

"All right, we've got ya!" Veemon called back as Davis ran along beneath the three Digimon.

"Watch out for that sign!" Willis and I warned, and Silvmon was quick to dodge it, but the other three slammed into it, leaving dents in the sign shaped like them.

"Time for Plan B," I said, quirking a brow and then holding up my digivice.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!"

"Flamedramon, attack!" Davis ordered.

"Go for it, Puredramon!" I urged.

"_Fire Rocket!_"

"_Draco Howl!_" The two armor Digimon attacked their opponent, driving him back.

"One small detail," Davis called to Willis as we followed. "Who is that? And why is he attacking us?"

"_Cable Crusher!_" the Digimon roared, shooting several blasts of powerful energy at our Digimon. Flamedramon and Puredramon crashed to the ground, reverting back to Veemon and Silvmon. Willis quickly ran over, putting himself in front of our Digimon protectively.

"Kokomon! Kokomon, I'm doing what you want. I'm going back," he assured the Digimon.

"Go back, to the beginning!" Kokomon bellowed, striking out at Willis, but Terriermon swiftly tackled Willis to make him dodge.

"Willis, use your digivice!" I advised. Willis's digivice began to glow and beep, and then Terriermon began to digivolve.

"I feel strange," he said, and then leapt into the air. "Terriermon, digivolve to…Gargomon!"

"Huh? He's got pants now," Willis blinked in surprise.

"_Bunny Pummel!_" Gargomon shouted, smashing his metal gun hand into Kokomon's face. Once Kokomon was driven back again, he spoke up as the wind picked up.

"Go back," he said.

"What for?" Willis asked.

"Go back," Kokomon insisted before disappearing.

"He put up a good fight, but…" Davis struck a pose. "We won!"

"We didn't win anything, Davis," Willis snapped as I picked Silvmon up and helped him onto my shoulder. "He won't stop until I give him what he wants."

"What does he want? Maybe I can help," Davis offered.

"Same here," I smiled.

"Don't ask any more questions," Willis growled. "It's for your own good. The less you know, the better."

"Willis, wait," Terriermon piped up, and then grabbed his partner's hand. "We're a team now. It's okay to tell them the truth."

"Huh?" I uttered, concerned.

"Well, the truth is, we don't have a ride anymore," the blonde pointed out.

"No problem! I can handle that," Veemon grinned. "Veemon, armor digivolve to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" Davis climbed onto Raidramon's back, and then Silvmon digivolved.

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon!" I slung myself on Puredramon's back, and then Davis helped Willis onto Raidramon's back.

"Woo-hoo! Did somebody call for a ride?" Davis crowed.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Terriermon murmured in awe.

"Couldn't you have done that before?" Willis stated, and then we took off, Terriermon hanging on to Raidramon's tail. As the two armor Digimon ran, there were three kids running along with us several yards away in the fields.

"Hey, can we get a ride, too?" one of the kids called out to us.

"Sorry, we're on a mission!" I replied.

"Whoa, cool!" another kid laughed. When we arrived, I heard Upamon pipe up.

"It's a big gust of wind!" the little Digimon cried out.

"No, it's Davis and Shixona!" Cody corrected his partner.

"Same difference," Yolei snickered.

"How do you stop this thing?!" Willis wailed. Once we rejoined with the others, Raidramon and Puredramon de-digivolved back down to Veemon and Silvmon. We gathered on a bridge to talk.

"So this Kokomon attacked you?" Yolei frowned. "Ugh! I knew we shouldn't have split up the team!"

"Where are your friends, T.K. and Kari?" Terriermon inquired, balancing on the rock ledge of the bridge.

"Oh yeah, they're still not here yet," I realized.

"What?! What do you mean Kari's not here yet?" Davis demanded.

"Ah!" Terriermon yelped, falling off into the water.

"Good question. They really should have been here by now," Cody agreed as Veemon and Silvmon helped Terriermon back up.

"If I know Kokomon, your friends aren't coming at all," Willis stated ominously.

"That's it, pal!" Davis snapped.

"Huh?" the blonde uttered.

"Enough secrets," I growled.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this monster," Cody frowned.

"Spill it. How do you two know each other?" I demanded.

"And more importantly, why is he only attacking you?" Yolei added.

"Because. I created him," Willis snapped back at us, making Terriermon gasp.

"You must be kidding! You can't just create a Digimon out of thin air," Davis scoffed.

"I've told you too much already," Willis mumbled, turning away. "Kokomon makes everyone who tries to help me disappear. Like I'll bet he did to your friends T.K. and Kari."

"Willis…" Terriermon murmured.

"I have to do this myself. I need to be alone," Willis muttered, and then walked off.

"Great. I'll go with you," Davis said, following him. I decided to go with as well, just in case. We made our way into a forest, where Willis remained silent throughout the entire trek. "Willis, we've been walking for hours and you haven't said a word."

"Being a digidestined means you don't have to face things alone. What are you running away from?" I asked. Willis sighed before finally speaking up.

"Okay. Eight years ago, a digi-egg came out of my computer and hatched into twin Digimon, Terriermon and Kokomon. I finally had someone to play with. My very own pets, and they talked, too! It was the best. They depended on me," he began. "Sometimes they would even do my chores for me. I thought it would be cool to have more of them, so I came up with the stupid idea of creating a digi-egg on the computer. That's when it all went bad. Before my digi-egg could hatch, it was attacked by a virus and it mutated into Diaboromon. When Tai and the others destroyed him, I thought my bad dream was finally over. But the real nightmare was just beginning. The virus somehow tracked us down and dragged Kokomon away from me. I've watched helplessly for four years as he slowly became this terrible monster. And now he's obsessed with chasing me."

"I remember during the battle he said to you, 'Go back to the beginning.' What did he mean?" Davis inquired. I thought about what had happened to Willis with Kokomon, and I wouldn't be able to destroy Silvmon if it happened to him. But if destroying him helped him in the end, then I would do it.

"I think he wanted me to come back here where it all started, but every time he tries to tell me why, the virus stops him. He just can't fight it. I know this won't end until he's destroyed, but I can't do it. It's my fault, not his," Willis sighed, and we looked at Davis when he sniffled, leaning his forehead against a tree trunk. "What's the matter with you?"

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard," the cinnamon-haired boy sobbed.

"I'm the one with the problem, not you. Get over it," the blonde pointed out.

"Okay," Davis nodded, instantly no longer crying.

"That was fast," Willis remarked.

"You know what? We're going to help you," I told him firmly.

"You will? How are you going to do that?" Willis asked.

"My friend, we're digidestined," Davis grinned. "We'll find the answers together as a team."

"I've never been on a team, anything I should know?" the blonde questioned.

"Yeah. I'm the only one that can kiss Kari," Davis smirked.

"Just a little one?" Willis replied.

"Hey, don't even joke about this! Get it?!" Davis barked at him.

"I don't know. She and I really hit it off in New York," Willis teased.

"I'm not kidding!" Davis fumed. Then Terriermon appeared with Silvmon close behind. Terriermon had a blanket around him, but dropped it when he went to stand near Willis. Silvmon scaled my body until he was on my shoulder, not saying a word.

"Willis?" he said, making his partner look at him. "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I've got really big ears. I know you're going to face Kokomon tomorrow and I want to be right there next to you."

"No way," Willis stated firmly, shaking his head. "I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you. This is my mistake and I won't risk your safety to correct it."

"He's my brother," Terriermon argued.

"I don't care."

"Willis, I'm not your pet, I'm your friend. And friends are always there for each other," the little Digimon reminded him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Teamwork!" I smiled. Willis ignored me, though, and went over to Terriermon and placed the blanket back on his head.

"Thanks, pal," he told his partner gratefully, making Terriermon laugh a little.

"Okay, let's find Kokomon," Davis declared.

"Don't worry about it. He'll find us," Willis replied. Later on, we made our way to the field where Kokomon was taken from Willis, and then the large Digimon appeared.

"Go back," Kokomon rumbled.

"I did. I'm here. What else do you want?" Willis asked.

"D…D…Destroy!" he growled, and then roared the word.

"He has a lot of issues," Davis commented. That's when Kokomon began to glow like Terriermon had before during the last fight.

"He's digivolving," the blonde murmured. Then, standing before us, was Kokomon's ultimate level form. I knew he had to be at ultimate level because before, he was just too big and strong to be a rookie. "Terriermon, be careful, he's stronger now," Willis warned as Terriermon approached Kokomon.

"Terriermon, digivolve to…Gargomon!"

"Veemon, your turn! Show him what you're made of!" Davis shouted, and then Veemon began to armor digivolve.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Armadillomon, you, too!" Cody called out.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"Hawkmon, go for it!" Yolei yelled.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Silvmon, you ready?" I asked my friend.

"Ready when you are, Shixona," he nodded. "Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!" When the four Digimon had all armor digivolved, they lunged at Kokomon to attack. Flamedramon was first, leaping high into the air and getting his Fire Rocket attack ready.

"_Fire Rocket!_" he yelled, preparing to strike.

"That's the way!" Davis cheered, but then Flamedramon was struck down by Kokomon before he could finish the attack. Digmon, Halsemon, and Puredramon took defensive stances in front of Kokomon, and then Puredramon took to the air.

"I'll trip him up!" Digmon declared, almost tripping on the way to stand in front of the ultimate Digimon. "Whoa! Almost tripped myself." Suddenly, Kokomon swept his arms at them, flinging Halsemon and Digmon into the rock wall, making Yolei gasp.

"_Draco Howl!_" Puredramon snarled, firing his attack at Kokomon. He was swift to dodge it, though, and smashed Puredramon into the ground.

"_Gargo Mallet!_" Gargomon shouted, shooting several rounds of bullets at Kokomon, but he was quick to begin performing back flips to dodge. Gargomon chased him, but Kokomon scaled along the rock wall easily, continuing to dodge. He suddenly appeared behind Gargomon, grabbing him by the head and flinging him away. "Whoa!" Gargomon wailed, and then righted himself once he'd stopped spinning, aiming his gun arm at Kokomon. "Don't make me do this!"

"How do you like your Kokomon? Flame-broiled, or grilled?" Flamedramon taunted Kokomon, making Davis cheer.

"Can we end this quickly? After all, I'm on vacation," Halsemon said.

"Howdy," Digmon said lowly, getting to his feet.

"Aren't our Digimon fantastic?" Yolei squealed.

"Digmon could be a little more animated," Cody murmured.

"This bunny should stop hopping about so we can hit him!" Puredramon growled, and I nodded minutely in agreement. Suddenly, Kokomon submerged himself in the water, barely making a ripple.

"Whoa!" Davis and I gasped.

"I guess that's it," Yolei frowned.

"Uh, yeah," Cody nodded, confused.

"I don't think he's gone," Willis murmured, furrowing his brows in concern. That's when Kokomon emerged from the water in his mega level form. Kokomon attacked, sending out a wave of negative energy that made all of our Digimon de-digivolve. Halsemon became Poromon, who crashed into the water. He splashed about a little before going under and re-emerging as Hawkmon.

"I'm not a duck," Hawkmon grumbled. Upamon squealed as he bounced on the ground a few times before becoming Armadillomon again.

"I need a nap," Armadillomon complained. Veemon clenched his muscles, attempting to digivolve, but with no results.

"I think I strained something trying to digivolve," the blue Digimon whined. Silvmon was tense, as though he was torn between protecting me or his friends. Kokomon summoned an orb of energy in his hand, which drew all five Digimon in.

"Ah, we're being sucked in!" Terriermon wailed, and then Kokomon began to juggle them all.

"This is my fault," Willis mumbled.

"Why? Are you the one who taught him to juggle?" Davis demanded.

"Stop, you clown!" Veemon shouted.

"Somebody do something!" Silvmon screeched.

"Leave them alone! Take me instead!" Willis yelled at Kokomon.

"Okay," Kokomon smirked, throwing our Digimon into the rock wall.

"Watch out!" I yelled, going to stand in front of Willis defensively. Suddenly, Terriermon shot a Bunny Blast attack at his brother, stopping his approach and causing Kokomon to stagger back.

"What do we have to do to end this fighting?" Terriermon growled.

"Destroy," Kokomon rumbled.

"_B-Bunny Blast!_" Terriermon cried out, shooting another blast at Kokomon, but the mega level Digimon spat a dark ball at Terriermon, who barely managed to jump away in time.

"A little help here!" Veemon yelled to Davis, struggling to get himself up from the edge of the rocks.

"Veemon, let me help you up," the cinnamon-haired boy told his partner, helping him up.

"Now let me help you up," Veemon teased.

"Hawkmon, I'll help you!" Yolei cried out, running over to him as he glided to her.

"No need, I'm fine," he assured her, but then he tripped upon landing, and Yolei caught him.

"Oh, Hawkmon! I'm so glad you're not hurt," Yolei sobbed into his feathers.

"Yes, I know, but you don't have to choke me to prove it," Hawkmon gasped out.

"Armadillomon!" Cody said happily as the yellow Digimon popped out of the ground in front of the boy.

"Cody! I've been digging all over for you," Armadillomon smiled as he placed his clawed hands on Cody's arms.

"Shixona!" Silvmon called to me, and I looked to see my best friend and partner fly over to me, and I caught him in a tight hug.

"Silvmon! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I need to help the others," he told me, and I nodded in understanding.

"Go for it, my friend. We need to end this," I murmured. He hopped to the ground from my arms and joined Veemon.

"_V-Head Butt!_" Veemon launched himself at Kokomon, smashing into his chest and making him fall back a bit.

"_Bunny Blast!_"

"_Silver Pulse!_" Terriermon and Silvmon shot their attacks at Kokomon, causing him to fall back further as they struck him in the face.

"Bombs away!" Armadillomon crowed, curling into a ball as Hawkmon dropped him at Kokomon and striking the mega level Digimon.

"You got him!" Davis cheered.

"Think again!" Kokomon cackled, righting himself and drawing our Digimon in again, just like he had earlier. Instead of juggling them, though, he dropped them over his open mouth as though he was going to eat them.

"He's gonna eat us!" Veemon wailed.

"_Hand of Fate!_" Out of nowhere, the attack that was shouted out severed Kokomon's arm and freed our Digimon.

"Angemon!" I gasped.

"And Angewomon!" Yolei smiled brightly as the two angelic Digimon joined us.

"You saved us! Exquisite timing," Hawkmon thanked them.

"Sorry we're late," T.K. apologized as he and Kari ran over.

"Hey, look, T.K.!" Cody cheered.

"Kari!" I called.

"We would have gotten here sooner, but our plans got derailed!" T.K. explained.

"Yeah, Kari, you made it!" Davis grinned.

"Gatomon and Patamon were worried, so they digivolved to Angewomon and Angemon," Kari told us.

"_Celestial Arrow!_" Angewomon shouted, shooting her attack at Kokomon and hurting him further. However, she cried out in alarm as hundreds of dark orbs flew from his injuries, and she darted and spun about, dodging them. Silvmon darted about as well, firing a Silver Pulse attack occasionally at Kokomon.

"_Angel Staff!_" Angemon yelled, spinning his staff to block the orbs. Everything began to get dark, and the seven of us looked about worriedly.

"Either this is an eclipse or we're in trouble," Davis commented.

"I'm not supposed to be out after dark," Cody murmured.

"It's cold," Yolei complained, hugging herself to try and keep warm.

"Look, his wounds are healing," I gasped.

"It's gotta be that virus inside of him," Silvmon realized.

"Poromon, there's nothing you can do," Yolei told the in-training level Digimon. "Stay here."

"Let me go!" Poromon squealed, struggling. All of us digidestined began to all become younger, by about four years.

"Davis, what's happening to you?" Willis asked Davis.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you big bully!" the cinnamon-haired boy challenged Kokomon.

"Kokomon is making time go backwards. Everyone is getting younger," T.K. frowned.

"Davis, you're a baby," I told him.

"Who are you calling a baby, you baby? Ah!" he yelped. "I'm a baby, look!"

"Back to the beginning?" Willis murmured.

"Willis, back to the beginning didn't mean go back to Colorado," Davis said to Willis.

"It means go back in time to when the virus first attacked Kokomon," the little blonde realized.

"That's it!" Angemon concluded.

"We have to stop him. Before you know it, we'll be changing diapers!" Angewomon declared.

"Let me go!" Poromon protested as Yolei pinned him stubbornly.

"Sorry, but you're grounded!" she growled. Upamon bounced around, squeaking in pain, and Cody followed him, crying.

"We don't have the strength to defeat him. For them to digivolve we'll have to release the power of the Golden Digi-Eggs!" Angewomon told the other two with her.

"Right!" Silvmon nodded.

"Come on, we have to digivolve to our mega forms so we can release the Golden Digi-Eggs!" Angemon ordered, and the trio began to glow. "Angemon, warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

"Angewomon, digivolve to…Magnadramon!"

"Silvmon, warp digivolve to…Megasilvdramon!"

"Wow, aren't they beautiful?" T.K. and Kari commented as Magnadramon circled about Seraphimon and Megasilvdramon.

"Hurry, here he comes!" Magnadramon warned as Kokomon went for them.

"Agh!" the trio cried out when he swiped at them, delivering a powerful blow to them all. It wasn't in vain, though, as three lights flew from the good mega level Digimon, and away from Kokomon.

"Ahhh!" Patamon and Gatomon wailed as they fell, reverted back to their normal selves.

"We released the Golden Digi-Eggs! Now the others and I can golden armor digivolve!" Silvmon yelled, gliding over to me as the golden lights flew into Willis, Davis, and my hands.

"This is our last shot," I said.

"What do I do with this?" Willis asked.

"Just do exactly what we do. Are you ready?" Davis demanded, not waiting on him for an answer. "Golden Armor Energize!"

"Golden Armor Energize!" Willis and I cried out.

"Veemon, golden armor digivolve to…"

"Terriermon, golden armor digivolve to…"

"Silvmon, golden armor digivolve to…"

"Magnamon!"

"Rapidmon!"

"Crystaldramon!"

"Is that the coolest thing you've ever seen, or what?" Gatomon smirked. Crystaldramon resembled a classic eastern dragon, but with light yellow crystalline armor instead of silver.

"_Rapid Fire!_"

"_Magna Blast!_"

"_Crystal Shot!_" Rapidmon's missiles hit Kokomon in his head before exploding, followed by Magnamon's blast, which pierced through the virus-infected Digimon repeatedly. Crystaldramon's shot blew through Kokomon's chest, but he began to regenerate quickly.

"It didn't work!" Davis yelped.

"He's too strong!" Willis whimpered.

"Every time we attack him, he regenerates," Crystaldramon growled in frustration as Magnamon and Rapidmon flew back to join him at a safe distance from Kokomon.

"Let's blast him from the inside," Rapidmon suggested.

"Good idea! Follow me!" Magnamon ordered, and then Kokomon ate them, making Kari gasp.

"He ate them! Terriermon!" Willis screamed.

"Listen to me, Poromon, you have to give it time to heal, okay?" Yolei sobbed as she held Poromon down and attempted to bandage his wing.

X*X(Crystaldramon's POV)X*X

"Time to heal," Kokomon's voice rumbled from inside his body. Magnamon, Rapidmon, and I glided onward, trying to see.

"What's that up ahead?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Rapidmon replied, and then pointed ahead of us. "Look!" Kokomon began to point at his chest. "What's he doing?"

"He's trying to tell us something!" Magnamon realized.

"What's he pointing to?" I frowned.

"There must be something inside of him," Rapidmon realized. "The virus!"

"He's trying to show us how to help him," Magnamon concluded.

"What does he want us to do?" Rapidmon wondered aloud.

"Destroy!" Kokomon exclaimed.

"Destroy the virus!" I growled.

"Right, time to heal!" Rapidmon nodded. "_Rapid Fire!_"

"_Magna Blast!_"

"_Crystal Shot!_" The virus was then destroyed, and everything became bright.

X*X(Shixona's POV)X*X

We watched from outside of Kokomon's body as he suddenly began to feel extreme pain, clutching his head as lights flew from him. A blinding light overtook his body, and then he became his normal self again.

"Kokomon," Willis whispered.

"Willis," Kokomon rumbled.

"The virus. It's all gone," the little blonde said.

"Thank you," Kokomon told us all gratefully, and then began to get reconfigured.

"Now I've lost…both of them!" Willis sobbed, but then we saw Terriermon gliding towards us with Veemon holding onto his legs, Silvmon close behind him.

"You'll never lose me, Willis. I told you, I'm your friend!" Terriermon reminded him with tears in his eyes. "And friends are always…there for each other."

"Terriermon!" Willis cried out happily. Later, after everything was back to normal and we were back to normal, Willis walked away from us, staring at the flowers in the field. "I guess without the virus, Kokomon couldn't heal himself anymore. The battle was too much for him."

"Don't be sad, Willis," I told him as Davis placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder comfortingly.

"One thing you have to learn about Digimon, they never really die," the cinnamon-haired boy told him.

"Huh?" Willis uttered, surprised.

"Whew!" Terriermon sighed in relief. We made it back to New York, where we were to part ways with Willis.

"Thanks for coming back to New York with me," Willis thanked us. "I'm sure going to miss you guys."

"I think we'll see each other again," I assured him.

"I sure hope so," Willis nodded. "We're sort of getting used to being part of a team, right Terriermon?"

"Yeah," the long-eared Digimon nodded with a smile.

"One last thing," Willis added, and then quickly kissed Yolei and Kari on the cheek before dashing off.

"Hey, what did I tell you about kissing Kari?! She's my girl!" Davis shouted after him.

"What do you mean, 'your girl'?!" Kari demanded of him.

"Oh, nothing. Just guy talk," Davis laughed nervously. We all laughed before getting ready to go home.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! Now it's all done, but let me know if you have any questions regarding Silvmon's digivolutions. R&amp;R, peeps!


End file.
